The Little Mermaid 2: How Really Happened
by Mr.Shabo
Summary: A.U This is my own version of TLM2, it s my first fanfic so please don t be rude, R&R. I don t own any of the LM characters or any other Disney character/song mentioned during this story. They all belong to Disney.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I´m sorry, there´s no sign of her, she´s vanished", King Triton said to his daughter and son in law. Ariel and Eric looked at him, feeling defeated by that evil sea witch.

That day was supposed to be perfect. Melody was going to be introduced to the whole merpeople but everything was ruined when Morgana showed up.

"We´ll keep trying and…"

"Sweetie no" Ariel exclaimed while she lifted her baby. "We have to keep Melody away from her, until Morgana is found Melody can´t go in the sea…and neither will I". Everybody was shocked after hearing those words from the former mermaid.

"But Ariel", said her best friend Flounder.

"I´m sorry Flounder, but if Morgana is anything like Ursula, she will not give up, we can´t take the risk. Melody can´t know about merpeople or Atlantica…or even you daddy.

"Very well Ariel, you´re right" King Triton said sadly while he turned back to the sea. It was so hard for him seeing Ariel this way. It was almost 2 years ago when she was a stubborn teenager who wanted more than anything to live in the human world, now ignoring the fact that she was only 17 years old, this young woman was making a very hard decision for the good sake of her daughter, one that was breaking everyone´s heart, including hers.

"Sebastian you will watch over her" ordered the sea king to his loyal friend/advisor. Ariel and Eric with baby Melody entered into their castle without saying a hard goodbye.


	2. Ch1: News From The World Above

CH1: News From The World Above

4 years have passed very soon; in the front of the palace there was a giant wall dividing land and sea. Princess Melody was having some trouble to make friends, she was all day at her palace, mostly in her bedroom, she asked her parents to have "tea time" with herself and her toys, Ariel told her that she needed to wait for them because of a royal reunion they had to attend, she nodded in a quite sad mood, but with hope in her eyes. When they were finished their royal duties they found her asleep in bed.

"Oh Eric, it breaks my heart not having some time with her, I hate to do this to Mel, she´s a really good girl, she doesn´t deserve this".

"I know Ariel, I feel bad for her too, but we have to rule a kingdom, I have an idea…" Ariel´s face lifted up when she heard her husband, he usually have very good ideas.

"What if we help her making some friends, we can invite some girls from the village; remember that we want her to be kind and humble with the people".

"It´s a good idea but um…, I´ve been thinking, we have a huge palace and I grew up with 6 older sisters, I mean what about having another baby? I already know that we have our duties and if we can´t take care of one, much less two children, but they can be together always, I bet Melody would be a very good big sister" said Ariel.

"To be honest with you honey I was feeling the same thing, of course we can follow my other plan, but I like this for much. I grew up with no siblings and I felt very lonely, of course I had Carlotta and Grim and obviously Max, but it was different, my friends couldn´t always play with me because they had another things to do with their families and I understood that, if we can give Melody a little sibling she wouldn´t be lonely, and of course I felt our home a little empty too".

"Oh Eric, this is so wonderful, do you think we should tell Melody?"

"No, let´s give her a surprise, maybe we can tell your father during your pregnancy".

* * *

"Your majesty, your majesty", Sebastian swam as fast as he could.

"Sebastian, what´s the matter" asked King Triton.

"I have news from the human world, huge news".

"Is Melody alright, Eric, Ariel, my little daughter, you know that she´s dealing with her pregnancy, nothing can happen to her or any of them".

"Yes your majesty, I know, don´t worry, your granddaughter is a sweet little girl, she just turned five years old a couple of months ago. What I wanted to tell you is that Ariel gave birth to a boy a few minutes ago. His name is Edward. Ariel and Eric asked me to tell you because of the wall".

King Triton felt a storm of emotions in his heart, he was very happy that his first grandson was finally born, he was sad because he wasn´t going to meet him, at least, like with his first grandchild, and obviously he was really furious because Morgana was still free and because of her, he wasn´t able to be with his family on land.

"Well Sebastian, you may return to the surface".

"If you wish your majesty" the crab bowed in front of the merman

"Oh and Sebastian…"

"Yes, your highness…?"

"You´ll watch over him too"

"Yes your majesty"

Sebastian rolled his eyes before leaving

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! I´m here" little Melody said while she was on her way to her parents' bedroom

"Today I had a math test and got a 10 on it, is mommy alright now?" Melody asked to Eric when he was getting out of his room

"Yes Melody, by the way, did you remember when we told you that your little sibling was going to be here this week?"

"Yep I remember"

"Well, your mom and I want you to meet your new brother; he arrived today while you were in school".

Eric carried his daughter and entered the room with her. She saw her mother in her bed holding a newborn baby boy in her arms.

"Melody, sweetie, say hello to your little brother, Edward" said Ariel to the girl.

Both of them the girl and the baby stayed a few moments just looking at each other.

"Hi Eddie" said Melody to her little brother

Edward grabbed Melody´s hair and started to pull it. The baby just giggled to his sister

"Hey, I think he likes me"

Ariel and Eric giggled too, while Edward yawned and settled for a nap in his mother´s arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to all of you guys who really liked the story, the next chapter will be upload it at the beginning of the year. Don´t forget R &R.**


	3. Ch2: Preparing For The Ball

CH2: Preparing For The Ball

It was a sunny morning, lots of ships were arriving, Melody´s 12th birthday party was going to be a huge event. There were so many guests including some personal friends from Price Eric, like King Adam and Prince Charming, with their respective families. Princess Ariel was looking all over the castle for her two children.

"Melody, Edward?" Oh Carlotta have you seen the kids?

"Not since this morning your majesty" answered the maid.

The princess went to the kitchen to ask the chef if he had seen them. "Louie, have you seen Melody or Edward?"

"No your highness, but the princess´s beautiful cake with 12 petite candles _Cést manifique",_ the man said.

"Melody, Edward?" Ariel said it loud in the hall hoping that her children have listened. When she turned around to the gardens she heard a little boy answering from upstairs.

"On my way mom", a little red-haired boy was sliding down the stairs cheerfully, "So, what do you think?" asked the boy.

"As if I were going to have a heart attack, don´t do that again" the young mother said, "And I also think you need a very good explanation of where have you been and why you still wear those dirty pants?" Ariel said

"Um I was at the garden playing with Max and then in my room, I know that you were on it because when I got in there it smelled like your perfume, I´m hiding from my dad".

"And why are you hiding from him?".

"You know that he always try to get me used to this royal thing, especially when we have balls here and dad wants me to wear very uncomfortable pants and belt with a sword and don´t mention the white jacket, and by the way I don´t need to take a shower", the boy said.

"Well young man you completely forgot about me, I totally agree with your dad, you need to take a shower and get ready, you know that many of our guests are friends of ours and their children will be your classmates", Ariel calmly said "So you have two options, one, you go upstairs and take a bath by yourself, or I go with you and help you to take it like you were 1 year old again" Ariel said already knowing the answer.

"NO! Okay, I´ll go just…don´t say it loud again please, I´m almost 7 you know, I´m already a big boy".

"Well big boy, make mommy very proud and get ready for tonight".

"Okay mom" Edward said in a childish mood.

"And don´t forget my morning kiss honey".

"Mom! People could hear you"

"Well, I can say it louder if you don´t come"

"Okay" Edward got close to Ariel and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"That´s my boy" Ariel said while she was giving her son a kiss on his cheek and a hug, "Oh by the way, have you seen Melody".

Edward, who was in the middle of the stairs, winded his eyes when Ariel finished her question, knowing of course where his sister was.

"No mom, I actually looked for her before too, maybe she´s on her bedroom or in the garden, or in the bathroom, you know what, I can give her time" Edward said in the edge of the stairs already going to his bedroom.

"Edward…" Ariel said getting a little mad.

"Okay, okay" said the boy defeated

"Melody!" Ariel started to look for her daughter again.

* * *

"Sebastian, you will watch over them, I´m too old for this. A crab my age should be retired, getting a tan, sipping a tuna colada…not babysitting another teenager and a preschool boy" said Sebastian while he looked for Melody under the sea.

"Melody!" the crab exclaimed. A black haired girl came out to the surface

"Hey Scuttle, hey Sebastian, what´s kicking?"

"Uh, what´s kicking? Let me think, don't rush me" the seagull said

"You know perfectly well what´s kicking, now come on you need to be…"

"Sorry Sebastian" Melody apologized with a giggle

"Melody child, how many times do I have to tell you and your brother…"

"I know, I know. We can´t swim in the ocean"

"By the way, where is that brother of yours, is very strange seeing you here without Edward" asked Sebastian

"Mel! Mel!", Edward said arriving where his sister was.

"Oh mon I spoke too earlier" said Sebastian to Scuttle who was looking everywhere for something

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" asked Melody with concern

"I came here because you need to come back soon, mom´s looking for you everywhere from like an hour ago, I can no longer distract her, I have my own issues right now, dad want me to wear this clothes", Edward said while he was trying to take out his uncomfortable jacket.

"Sebastian, what´s my mom got against the ocean anyway, I mean how could there be anything wrong with something so amazing?" said turning to her friend while he was trying to avoid the question. She then turned to the ocean sadly "I wish I could tell my mom how I feel".

"You know that she never understand Mel, when I told her about some legends that I heard in the preschool from mermaids and a kingdom under the sea ruled by a King Triton guy she just freaked out telling me that I shouldn't believe those stories".

Sebastian just gasped sadly thinking in the king´s expression when he discovers that his own grandchildren think he is just an old fish tale.

"I mean we can talk to crabs…but not to her" replied Melody.

"Wait a minute, it just hit me, how about you guys tell Ariel how you really feel" said Scuttle to the kids.

"Oh yes by all means, just walk right in and tell her you two been out here swimming in the ocean, we can all just have a good party!" Sebastian just said sarcastically.

"The party!" both of the siblings exclaimed

"Come on, you need to get ready and I have to find dad, you get into the castle under the wall and I´ll go to the main entrance", exclaimed the young boy, "How can I forgot it!"

"Don´t worry boy, just move both of you", exclaimed Sebastian.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for no uploading before, but this chapter was supposed to be shorter, don´t forget R &R.**


	4. Ch3: The Ball

Ch3: The Ball

Melody ran to the closest window she saw, being careful of course, Ariel had been looking for her all day; Ariel was now in the gardens with Max. Edward noticed her sister trying to hide, so he decided to have a little chat with his mom in order to help Melody get in the castle with no worries.

"Hey mom"

"Oh hey baby, where have you been?"

"I was getting ready, and by the way I´m not a baby "

"Well I can see that, you look so handsome, and for me you´re still my baby boy"

"Oh by the way, do you think that we can go sailing for my birthday instead of another ball?"

That question completely froze Ariel, she understood her son of course; the sea was part of him, just as it was for the rest of her family. But she just remembered the moment Morgana grabbing her little Melody on her dirty tentacles, it was a horrible experience she didn´t want to repeat.

"Absolutely not!" yelled Ariel to Edward, "You perfectly know that your dad and I don´t like that you and your sister get close to the sea, much less go sailing".

"But why not, I´m not going to swim and I´ll be with you and dad and Melody and…"

"I said no Edward. Now go to the ball I´m sure your father will need some help right now"

"Fine, but please don´t be angry, it wasn't my intention" said Edward trying to apologize.

"It´s okay honey, just go with your dad, I´ll go with Melody."

"Ok mom."

Ariel finally had a moment alone, she didn´t remember how it felt have a time for herself in a while, she didn´t have one since Melody started to walk, obviously she really didn´t mind, she love to spend time with her children, they helped her when she feel home-sick, like in that moment, she started to remember her life under the sea, all her adventures with Flounder and Sebastian, her discussions with her father and her chats with her sisters. She looked to the sky, wishing her father could be there on that day at least, meeting his grandchildren, having a nice chat with Eric and spending some time with her.

"Mother, what are you doing?" asked Melody from her bedroom.

"Uh, nothing", answered Ariel while she put her shoe again. "I´ll be right up".

Melody rushed herself getting ready before her mother opened the door. She even made stuck Sebastian in the ribbon of her dress.

"I´m ready."

Ariel just giggled while she got into Melody´s room.

"Here, let me help."

"So are we having a bad hair day" Eric said when he opened the door, with Edward behind him.

"If we were you wouldn´t be helping, would you?"

"We´re just here to let you know there´s a lot of people downstairs."

"By the way you need to go down Mel, this is getting really boring, I don´t have anyone to spend some time but you."

"That´s not true Edward; you can have a good time with those kids of Queen Cinderella and Queen Belle" said Ariel calmly "Please boys, will be right down give us two minutes". Eric and Edward waited outside leaving Ariel and Melody alone.

"Mom, put down the brush, it´s hopeless" said Melody sadly.

"Oh, you look beautiful."

"Do I have to do this, everybody thinks I´m… weird."

"Oh sweetie, everyone has trouble fitting at your age, I know I did, I was a regular fish out of water."

"You? No way" exclaimed the girl "I´m just so afraid I´m going to make a fool of myself" said Melody while she looked to the ocean.

"Melody, this isn´t just about the party, is it?" Ariel asked her daughter knowing how she really felt, or at least it was what she thought "Is there something you want to talk about? You know that you can always tell me anything".

Melody hesitated for a moment, but she really wanted to talk about that with Ariel "Well, okay I mean it´s kinda crazy and sort of impossible, but what I dream about more than anything in the whole world is…"

"How´s it coming" said Eric interrupting her daughter "Oh Melody is that you, you look beautiful"

Ariel giggled "He´s right, now we´ll talk later, you´re going to have a wonderful time tonight, trust me"

"Yeah, but I´m going to bed early tonight if you don´t mind, maybe be downstairs for a couple of hours but that´s it" Edward said to his parents

The hall was full of guests, there were a lot of tables for the dinner, Edward sat in one of them with his future classmates at Auradon Elementary, Prince Ben and Prince Chad.

He just waited to have a really good dinner and go to bed, but he will be there for Melody, she would do the same for him.

Grimsby introduced Melody to the guests. A young blonde boy invited her to dance, when everything seemed to be perfect, Sebastian ruined the moment by accident. The crab hit the birthday cake and the boy got wet with some drinks.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Melody.

"That´s it! I´m booking myself on a cruise" said the crab.

"I´m so sorry"

"Well I should say" said the blonde boy, obviously mad.

"Are you okay Sebastian?"

"So…"

"Who is she talking to?" exclaimed a girl.

"She's talking to a crab!" answered chubby boy who was on her side.

Louie, the chef, immediately recognized Sebastian and he tried to cook him; Melody looked everyone laughing of her, she couldn´t resist it and came back to her room. Ariel followed her and got into her room.

"Oh sweetheart, I´m so sorry" said Ariel, trying to comfort Melody.

"What's wrong with me?" answered sobbing.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with you."

"Mom, I'm the princess of disaster."

"Being a teenager is hard, and, uh, all kids your age feel awkward and..."

"Melody? What is this? my name's on here" said the girl while she opened the necklace "That song, where have I heard it, it's Atlantica, with merpeople and everything, but mother, you said it was just an old fish tale."

"Where did you get this?" said Ariel really worried taking from Melody the necklace and closing it.

"I...I found it" answered knowing that her mom would be mad in a few moments.

"You went over the wall, didn't you or your brother did?"

"Actually I went under it, and he didn´t come with me this time."

"This time? Melody, you know that both of you are not allowed in the sea"

"But why? And why does that necklace have my name on it?"

"Melody, listen to me" said Ariel really mad.

"You're hiding something from me."

"You deliberately disobeyed me! I never want you going out there again! Did you hear me?! It's dangerous in the sea!"

"How would you know? You've never even been in it!" said Melody while she grabbed the necklace from Ariel´s hand got out of her room.

"Melody…" Ariel called her daughter while Eric accidentally opened the door and let Melody ran away "Oh no".

"Ariel, darling, we knew this day would come" said Eric trying to comfort his wife.

"Oh Eric, you're right, it's time I trusted them with the truth."

"Come on, let´s find Melody and call Edward to our room" said the prince giving his hand to Ariel so she could stand up.

"Okay, just please stay with me."

"Always."

 **Okay, first of all, thank you guys, you really make me want to continue with my story, thanks for all your support, so here´s the next chapter, sorry for not uploading it before, school right now is killing me slowly, anyway, don´t forget to comment and R &R.**


	5. Ch4: The Truth

CH4: The Truth

"All right Sebastian, you must remain calm. This is not your fault. All you have to do is go in there and calmly explain that Melody has run away. No reason to lose your head". Sebastian told to himself.

"Melody" exclaimed Ariel.

"Melody´s gone, Melody´s gone! It´s all my fault! I tried to stop her! I don't deserve to live!"

Ariel and Eric looked themselves worried about Melody. Ariel started to picture her worst fear, Morgana. What if she found Melody? What if she already hurt Melody? Ariel didn´t hesitate, she asked Sebastian to go to Atlantica and inform King Triton what happened.

"Come Eric, let´s talk to Edward, I don´t want them to lie to them anymore, I know that Edward will be mad, but he needs to know, Melody needs to…" Ariel stopped speaking when a tear ran through her cheek. Eric just embraced her wife while she lay down her head in his chest.

"We will find her, trust me", he said trying to calm Ariel, but in his mind he just wanted to take one of his ships and look for his daughter.

They decided to tell Edward in his own room and not in theirs, much sooner he knows the truth, much better. He didn´t know that Melody had ran away from home, he thought that she was in her room, Ariel began to remember what Melody had told her, Edward also disobeyed her, she really was mad with him, but she promised herself that she will try to stay calmed.

"Edward?" said Ariel while they entered the room. They found him looking at the stars, especially, the second star to the right. Ariel had told him and his sister that their grandmother was on that star, when Ariel noticed the star too, she just thought that she needed her mother´s advices on that moment, she was maybe alive, but she wasn´t with her.

"Hey guys, I´m sorry for leaving the ball too, I really wanted to leave, those kids were really cruel with Melody, mostly Chad Charming. I can´t believe that we´re going to be on the same classroom next autumn".

"Don´t worry about that honey, at least not right now, come on, get inside your bed", said Ariel while she sat on the edge of the bed. Ariel cuddled her son, just like when he was younger and got scared with thunderstorms.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Edward, we need to talk to you about something", said Eric joining his wife and son, he sat on Ariel´s side.

"Am I in trouble or something?"

"No honey, we just need to tell you something you and your sister needed to know from a long time". Ariel thought for a moment, she will not be mad at him, much less with Melody when all of this ends.

"And why you just tell me? Why you don´t tell Mel too?"

Both of the parents felt that question as a punch in their hearts.

"Eddie, Melody and mom had an argument a few minutes ago and Melody…ran away".

Edward´s eyes started to form tears, he always knew that his sister had a free spirit, but he never thought that she will ran away, much less without telling him.

"So what are you guys doing here, let´s start looking for her!"

"Sweetie right now you need to rest" Ariel said to him.

"How can I sleep knowing that my sister is out there in the ocean? You should be worried sick right now!"

"We are Eddie, all of us, we´ll look for her tomorrow at 8, I already have prepared all of my ships"

"Eddie honey, there´s something we really need to tell you, the reason of why you and Melody are not allowed in the sea" Ariel said.

"You mean the reason of why you guys hate the sea".

"We don´t hate it buddy, it´s very difficult to us stay out of water too", Eric replied calmly. Ariel took Edward and sat him in her lap.

"Before we start, let me tell you that you can ask everything, we will answer this time with complete honesty. This story begins one year before you sister was born…" Ariel glared at Eric letting him to start with the story.

"I was a young sailor, I was celebrating my 18th birthday on my new ship, and all that I wanted was a good time with my friends, we sailed all the day, but during the night, after Grimsby gave me a life size statue of myself as a present, I started to think in my future, about how I would recognize my future wife, when suddenly, with no mercy, a thunderstorm appeared and destroyed the ship, after I saved Max, a bunch of fireworks exploded and send me to the ocean". Edward´s eyes winded when his father said that last line.

"And what happened then?" asked the boy, trying to look indifferent with his parent´s story, but inside of him he just wanted to hear more.

"The first thing I remember after I got unconscious was me laying on the shore hearing the most beautiful voice singing to me."

"But I don´t understand, if you were unconscious, how you were able to get into the shore?"

"Well, it was because of me" Ariel said.

"But how? You weren´t in the ship" Edward said turning to his mom.

"That was the part we wanted to explain", Ariel remained silent for a few moments before she continued. "The reason of why I was able to save your dad is because I´m a mermaid, well, I was".

Edward looked at her trying not to laugh. How that could be true?

"Yeah right"

"It´s true honey, it´s all true. I was a mermaid", Ariel said to the red haired boy, giving him a serious look, which helped Edward believe in the story,

"But that´s impossible, you´re human".

"Well, the king of the sea helped me with that".

"Wow, I never met any King with such kindness. So this sea king is King Triton from Atlantica?"

"Yes, but there´s something you must know, he didn´t turn me into a human because I begged or because of his kindness, I mean, he´s kind with his people, but he did it because he´s my father". Edward´s was frozen; he looked to Ariel with confusion.

"So are you telling me that…?"

"He´s your grandfather" she saw the boy´s face, showing frustration, so she decided to continue with the story.

"Yes, I was a stubborn little mermaid who just wanted to be part of the human world, I even had a grotto full of human treasures, I used to explore sunken ships. The day after I saved your dad´s life I was full in love with him, but your grandfather´s advisor Sebastian was trying to…"

"Whoa whoa, hold your train, you know Sebastian?"

"Yes, as I said, he´s your grandfather´s advisor, he was trying to convince me that the human world was a mess, I really wasn´t paying attention to him, instead, my best friend Flounder told me that I needed to see something, so we went to my grotto and there it was, your father´s statue, when the ship exploded the statue got sunk, I was very happy, but I didn´t noticed that your grandfather was behind me. He was so angry with me because I saved a human life."

"And why he didn´t liked that?"

"Because he didn´t want me to have any contact with the human world", Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Like father, like daughter" he whisper himself. Ariel heard the comment, but she just ignored it. "And what happened then?"

"He yelled at me because I disobeyed him and mostly because I fell in love with your dad, so using his trident, he destroyed all my treasures, including the statue."

"That was so cruel" answered the boy, really trying to seem indifferent, but concerned with the story. Eric just listened to his wife too, he didn´t know how his father in law didn´t liked him, at least not that much.

"I know, I thought that too, I was so inconsolable, I really hated him and Sebastian in that moment for telling him."

"You know that I already apologize like a thousand times girl" said Sebastian joining them in the room.

"Hey Sebastian; what did daddy said?"

"Your majesty said that he will join you tomorrow at 8 on the sea, he even said that if it wasn´t a problem, he would like to meet Edward."

Eric and Ariel hesitated for a moment, they weren´t sure if that was a good idea, but they allowed him just because it was the right thing to do.

"Fine" Eric said.

"So what happened?"

"Two eels came to my grotto and told me that Ursula, the sea witch could help me with my problem. She told me that she would gave me legs for three days, and that in those three days I needed your father fell in love with me too with a true love´s kiss, I had to give her my voice as an agreement."

"And did you agreed?"

"Yes, I found your dad on the beach that morning."

"I thought that she was the most beautiful girl that I ever seen, I really hoped that she were the same girl who saved my life" Eric continued.

"But she was."

"Yes, but I wasn´t able to talk" Ariel replied.

"Oh right, you couldn´t talk."

"Anyway I helped your mom to arrive to the palace and I started to think in my future wedding, because after being saved I decided that I wanted to marry the girl who saved me. But when your mother entered to the dining room I couldn´t help it, my heart was very confused, obviously without considering the fact that your mom and the mysterious girl who saved me were actually the same person."

"The next day was one of the most beautiful ones in my life" Ariel said full in love, while Edward rolled his eyes, "we went to the town, danced and even had a romantic date in the lagoon."

"Girl I remember that date a quite different, my musical number didn´t work at all" interrupted Sebastian.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot that we fell from the boat, anyway, that same night I was trying to decide which girl I loved more, your mom or the girl who saved me. Grim helped me to decide and when I turned around to get in the castle I heard the same voice that I heard days before, and I don´t remember anything after that."

"But how you could hear mom´s voice if she was in the castle?"

"Well, I will explain, the next morning my friend Scuttle…"

"Whoa, you know Scuttle too" Edward said interrupting his mother again. "It seems that you guys aren´t the only ones who owe an explanation."

"We´re getting in that part, as I was saying, he arrived and told me that Eric had decided to get married that same day, I was dreaming awake, so I went downstairs and saw him with another girl, he was saying that he wanted to marry her that same sunset" Eric turned to Ariel in a quite sorry mood.

"Scuttle discovered that this girl was Ursula, she was using my voice and hypnotized your dad, he didn´t want him to fell in love with me."

"But why?"

"She wanted your grandfather´s trident, we all were able to stop the wedding and getting back my voice, but when your father and I were about to kiss the sun set and I turned into a mermaid again and Ursula took me to the sea again."

"So what did you do?"

"The fact that I discovered that your mother was a mermaid didn´t changed the fact that I really was in love with her, so I took a boat and an harpoon and followed them."

"Meanwhile Sebastian told your grandfather what happened and he confronted Ursula, he resigned for me and she took his trident after turning him into a kind of seaweed. She then tried to kill your father and me, but your father was able to stop her."

"So that´s it?" asked the boy really tired.

"No, after that, your grandfather realized that I really loved your dad and that he loved me too, and mostly that he made a mistake judging him before knowing him, so he decided to turn me into a human again, so we could finally be together. We got married a few days after that."

"That sounds great mom, but this story still doesn´t answer the question of why Mel and I can´t go to swim."

Ariel turned to Eric and she just took a breath and started telling the rest of the story.

"After a year of those events your sister was born we all were very happy, all merpeople and humans were there, it was a perfect day but then…Morgana showed up.

"Morgana?" Questioned the boy.

"Ursula´s crazy sister" Sebastian answered.

"She took Melody and threatened to feed her pet shark with her if she didn´t get your grandfather´s trident, we were able to save Melody but after that, Morgana disappeared not without telling us that she eventually will have her revenge against us. That´s the reason of why you and Melody can´t go near the sea, if she finds her or you we would never forgive ourselves, we know that we should have told you before, not now that it´s too late" said Ariel starting crying.

Edward was feeling very strange, he didn´t know what to think in that moment he felt betrayed by his own parents and worried for his sister. He just turned to his mother and looked to her.

"I´m quite mad, but you just were trying to protect us, so good night; we have to find my sister as soon as possible, so I need some sleep for that." Ariel and Eric left the room, she gave him a kiss in his forehead and his dad hugged him. Edward tried to being the more respectful to his parents, but he was a little bit angry, but he just had one thing in mind. Find his sister and bring her home.

 **A/N: So here´s the next chapter, I´m working right now in chapter 5, so maybe it will be uploaded next Friday.** **Don't forget to R &R.**


	6. Ch5:Meeting And Transformations

Ch5: Meeting And Transformations

"Princess, let me introduce you, the one, the only, Morgana." Undertow said to Melody.

"Oh, there you are sweetheart, come in, come in, don´t be shy. Do you want a snack, I´m afraid I don´t have too much."

"Um no thanks" Melody said trying to be respectful, "I wish you could tell me about this necklace, why it has my name?... my mother didn´t want to tell me or my brother."

"Brother!?" Morgana and Undertow exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, he´s six years old, he would love to come, but this is something that I have to figure it out by myself."

The sea witch was trying really hard to contain her rage, she didn´t even realized that Ariel and Eric had another children.

"Dear child, did you ever consider that it has your name on it because it has your destiny in it?" said Morgana while she opened the pendant. "Deep down you know you weren't meant to be a lowly human. What you are is something far more enchanting."

"A mermaid? But that´s impossible."

"Oh darling, anything is possible."

"So could you turn me into a mermaid?"

"Piece of fish cake honey." With that she turned around and took a pink bottle.

"Ursula's magic? Where'd you get that?" Undertow exclaimed.

"I've been saving it for a special occasion." She dropped a drop of the potion at the foot of the girl, with that she turned into a red tailed mermaid.

"I don't believe it! I'm a mermaid."

"Say it loud, say it proud!" exclaimed Morgana.

"You had this all along. You could've changed me back. Why, I oughta..." said Undertow.

"Keep your scales on, small fry. I'm still reeling her in."

* * *

"Oh, Daddy, I'm so worried."

"Everything's going to be all right, Ariel. We have search parties scouring the ocean. I'm going to join them now myself." The sea king noticed a little boy scared trying to hide behind Ariel. "You must be Edward."

The red haired boy even knowing who this merman was, felt a little of fear, he never had seen a merperson before. He turned to Ariel before answer the king.

"Ye…yes your majesty, I am, it´s a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure´s all mine, but you don´t have to be so formal with me, just call me grandfather or as you want."

"Fine." Edward smiled; after all, he was family.

"Ariel, maybe you should go with him." Eric told to his wife.

"But, Eric..." Ariel tried to reply

"I need to stay here and lead the search on land. But you know these waters, and you know our daughter. You have to go."

"And I´m going with you." Edward said to his parents without hesitating.

"Absolutely not young man, you stay here."

"It might be dangerous." King Triton said.

"And you´re still a baby."

"No I´m not, and I might be able to help you find Melody, trust me."

Ariel turned to Eric looking for his opinion. They both knew that he was right, he knew his sister very well, but still it was dangerous. Eric just nodded.

"Fine, you can go but with one condition, you will be never alone."

"Ok."

"Bring her home." Eric said to Ariel while they were hugging.

After that King Triton raised his trident and turned Ariel into a mermaid again, her green tail and her purple seashells. He turned to Edward and before the boy had the chance to get ready he looked at him.

"Oh I´m not going to turn you into a merboy with my trident."

"I don´t understand, how am I…?"

The old merman gave the boy a golden ring with a trident in its center.

"This gift was supposed to be yours a long time ago."

Edward put the ring in his index finger and after that his t shirt disappeared and he felt how his legs joined and became a blue tail.

"Whoa this is awesome."

"Be a good boy ok?"

"Ok dad."

"Please sir, take care of them."

"Don´t worry my boy, you know that I will, you take care of yourself too."

"I will sir, it was nice to see you again your majesty."

"I think the same Eric, and like I told your son before, don´t be formal with me, we´re family." Eric just smiled at his father in law. "Well, we should go now; we have to find Melody as soon as possible." With that, Ariel, Triton and Edward started their journey to Atlantica.

* * *

Ariel went to her old grotto and another places from her past in order to clear her mind, Edward took a tour with Sebastian, he was so amazed, the underwater kingdom was real. He smiled every time he saw something interesting, just like his mother.

"Why mom didn´t want to live here? This place is awesome Sebastian."

"It is right? Come on boy I need to meet your mother and grandfather in the throne room."

"Fine, I´ll be right there in a minute."

The old crab arrived at the same time that the sea king. Ariel joined them a few moments later.

"Have you heard anything, daddy, I've been searching everywhere, but I'd... Flounder!" Ariel exclaimed and then hugged a yellow guppy.

"Daddy!" The guppy exclaimed and ran after being hugged by Ariel.

"Hey mom this place is so…ow." Both fish and merboy hit their heads accidentally.

"Now what?" A yellow fish came arrived to the throne room.

"Sorry." Ariel said to the fish

"Ariel?"

"Flounder?"

"Ariel!" The fish ran to hug his old friend. King Triton and Sebastian smiled at each other while Edward and the guppy looked at each other confused.

"Oh I missed you. Boy, you´re sure not a guppy anymore."

"You can say that again."

They were interrupted by a group of guppies, the rest of Flounder´s children.

"Over here!" exclaimed one of them.

"Throw it to me!" said another.

"Children, what did I say about playing Kick the clamon the reef?" Flounder said to his guppies.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Kids."

"I'm sorry about Melody." Flounder said to Ariel.

"Flounder, I really need your help."

"Wild sea horses couldn't stop me."

The adults left the room with the other guppies that were playing, leaving Edward and the yellow guppy alone.

"Hey, sorry about that." The guppy said to the red haired boy.

"No problem, actually I think it was my fault." Both kids smiled at each other.

"By the way my name is Edward, but my friends and family call me Eddie"

"I´m Finic, but they call me Finn."

"You know I think we should go with the rest of them." Finn said to Edward.

"Yeah, but first I need to finish my tour. Would you mind…?"

"Sure, well this is the throne room, following that hallway we will find the gardens." So the fish and the merboy continued the tour.

* * *

"It's so beautiful." Melody said speaking to herself. She wasn´t paying attention when she hit someone´s back.

"Whoa!"

"Sorry, my fault." Both said in unison.

"Hi." A blonde merboy was standing in front of her.

"Uh..."

"I don't think I've seen you around here. What's your name?" The boy asked Melody.

"I´m Mel…Mel."

"Hey guys meet Mel Mel."

"Hi."

"Hey, you want hang out with us?"

She wanted to say yes, but then she remembered why she was there, she was going to get the trident for Morgana.

"I would love to, but I can´t, sorry."

"Oh well, maybe I´ll catch you later."

"Yeah."

After that she continued her way through the hallway she saw a familiar face in front of her. But that couldn´t be, right?

"Eddie?"

"Mel!"

* * *

 **A/N: I´m really sorry for not updating the chapter last Friday, I had some trouble with the internet at my house. Don´t forget R &R.**


	7. Ch6: You lied to me!

Ch6: You lied to me!

The two siblings stayed quiet for a few moments before Melody started talking. What they didn´t knew was that Morgana sent Cloak and Dagger to make sure Melody take the trident.

"Eddie, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here; the real question is where have you been?"

"I met a sea witch that gave me temporary fins; she will turn me into a permanent mermaid if I give her a magic trident that was stolen from her."

"Wait…trident? No, Melody you´re wrong that sea witch is just…" both Edward and Finic were attacked by Cloak and Dagger, leaving merboy and guppy unconscious.

"Wait, what are you guys doing? He´s my brother!"

"No, he´s not, he´s just an illusion, the thief loves to make distractions in order that you don´t complete your task" said Cloak.

"Now grab that trident princess and let´s go, we´ll look your back" completed Dagger.

Melody hesitated for a moment, she looked at Edward and his new friend, they were right, because Edward would never get into the sea like her, and why would do that, after she left her home without telling him, she was sure that her brother was safe and sound in the palace, so she grabbed the trident and followed the manta rays to Morgana´s lair.

* * *

"I´m sure we´ll find her."

"Edward!" Ariel interrupted her father when she found Edward and Finic dismayed in the hallway that leads to the throne room.

"Eddie, honey say something." Ariel carried her son while Flounder was trying to awake his child.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey, mommy´s here."

"Your majesty, the trident…it has been taken" said Sebastian pointing to the throne room.

"Melody!" Edward replied.

"What?" Ariel asked after hearing the name of her missing daughter.

"Melody, she was here, she told me that Morgana gave her temporary fins and that she needed to get the trident for her."

"Why would she do that?"

"She told me that Morgana told her that grandfather stole the trident from her."

"This is unforgiving, now Morgana is involving Melody in her plans. If she gets her hands on my trident...Double the search parties! I want every creature in the ocean on patrol!"

Ariel looked everywhere until she found some manta ray´s ink following out of the palace. Flounder went with her, even Edward and Finic.

"Awesome we´re going to…"

"Oh don´t even think about it young man, change of plans, you stay here with Sebastian."

"But mom…"

"Don´t argue with me Edward it´s an order, now you see what kind of dangers you were exposed every time you disobeyed me. You just got attacked by a manta ray."

"But I´m fine."

"I don't care you stay here in the palace until I come back."

"Same to you Finn."

Both kids just stayed there, frowning to their respective parents while they left the room in order to follow Cloak and Dagger.

"Oh mon don´t believe that you just going to stay here without doing anything." Sebastian told both kids trying to interact with them. "We can go the three of us on an adventure on the music room, we can even play a song, you know I even remember one time that…"Both kids ignored the old crab and started looking for a way to follow Ariel and Flounder.

"Finic, are you thinking the same I´m thinking?"

"You mean follow them and start our first of many possible adventures" answered the fish.

"Yup."

"I´m in."

"You already know that your dad will probably punish you."

"And that your mom is going to get mad."

"Oh you have no idea, I´m going to be in trouble."

"Okay but how we can go without Sebastian."

"He´s telling a story, he will not see that we left until he finish it."

"Fine, let´s go."

* * *

"So there it is, swim back as fast as you can and tell my father. I'll try to find Melody." Ariel said to Flounder hiding behind some ice.

"Oh, but if that old sea witch is in there, and then there's that mean little shark, and then those manta rays come, and then she takes those creepy tentacles so suction cups stick to your face, and...No way you're going in there alone."

"But, Flounder, if we both go, who's going to tell Daddy where Morgana's lair is?"

"Yes I´m the winner" Edward exclaimed a few meters away.

"What happened to stay quiet during the trip, your scream obviously called their attention." Finic said.

"Edward?"

After hearing his mother calling him he just tried to make her forget the fact that he disobeyed her again.

"Hey mom, remember your last birthday that I made you the breakfast and choose your gift, that was nothing, and I love you."

"Edward Percival, you deliberately disobeyed me, I told you to stay with Sebastian in the palace, it´s dangerous here."

"And Melody is in there right now." Edward said to Ariel.

"I can help" he turned to see Finic who was being punished by Flounder, "we can help."

Ariel thought for a moment, he maybe was right, after all, Melody was in the same or more danger than Edward and they were just wasting time besides if she gave that task to Edward he would be safe for a few moments being away of Morgana.

"You´re right Edward, you can help, so I need you and Finic go back to Atlantica and tell your grandfather where Morgana´s lair is, and after that you go with your father and tell him the same message."

"Great. Thanks mom."

As both kids left with joy because of their task, Flounder get close to Ariel, who was smiling.

"I thought that you were mad with him."

"Oh I am, but that doesn´t change the fact that I´m so happy to see him as a merboy, after all is in his blood, and he looks very happy, he´s more peaceful on land, and trust me he was calmed right now."

"He´s just like you, and now Finic is following him too. I´m glad too, he is so shy, maybe he just need some time."

"Yes, Edward needed a real friend too. And by the way, after all these years, you´re still a guppy."

"No I´m not, I´m just...cautious." Flounder answered to that just as 13 years ago.

"I think that he just needed a friend." Ariel said smiling. "Ok Flounder, let´s go."

* * *

"Oh, there you are, darling! I was so worried about you." Morgana said to Melody when she entered into her lair. "And look! You've brought back my trident, clever girl."

"Give it to her! Give it to her!" Undertow yelled scaring the girl.

"Forgive him dear, he's got a little size issue. Now, if you'll just hand over the..." Morgana was inducing Melody to give her the trident when Ariel showed up.

"Melody, don't! Don't listen to her!"

"Mom!"

"You´re a mermaid!" Both exclaimed in unison.

"Ariel, how nice of you to come, and you brought Flopper with you."

"The name's Flounder."

"Grrr!" Undertow said while he and Flounder faced each other.

"Grrr yourself, pipsqueak."

"Get that thing and hit me. One bite and he's shrimp toast."

"Sweetheart, hand me my trident now." Morgana said trying to convince Melody

"All this time, and you never told me?" said the girl to Ariel.

"Kept the most important secret in her whole life from her own children."

"Please, give it to me, Melody." Ariel said to her daughter facing the fact that in part, Morgana was right.

"No, hand it to me" replied the witch. "It's for your own good."

"She's lying!"

"I've given you what you've always wanted. She's the one who lied to you and to your brother all these years."

"I was trying to protect both of you."

"By fencing me in? You knew how much I loved the sea. Why did you keep the truth from me and from Eddie?"

Morgana was starting to lose her patience, the trident was in front of her, she just needed to find the right moment.

"Melody, listen to me. If there was one thing in my life that I could do over..."

Melody started to think about what her mother just said to her, maybe they weren´t so close as before, but she could see the regret in her mother´s eyes, she smiled at her, but when she was about to give Ariel the trident, Morgana made her move.

"All right, time´s up, I´m done with this" she took the trident with one of her tentacles and captured Ariel with another.

"Mom! Morgana why are you doing this? Release my mom, that wasn´t the deal" said Melody to the sea witch.

"Deal" Morgana made her peculiar laugh. "Oh you little brat, you really believed that I was going to make my part, I just used, tell me, how could I get into the throne room of Atlantica and grab the trident without being seen, me, the most wanted sea creature in the whole sea."

"You lied to me!"

"But of course I lied to you, you´re just another piece of my plan, tell me, how is your little brother?" After hearing this, Melody gasped

"Eddie…so he was in Atlantica too. And you hurt him."

"I hope that on your little foolish mind you´re completing the puzzle, tell me how it was possible that you could find your brother in Atlantica, and that this lady" said Morgana turning to Ariel "is a mermaid without my help…you should be ashamed right now, you´ve been a naughty little girl, stealing from your own grandfather."

"My grandfather?" Melody asked, she turned to Ariel, who just with nodded sadly.

"King Triton, ruler of Atlantica, commander in chief of all of the oceans! Or at least he was, until a certain little thief came along. Well, I should go, we´re just wasting time, mostly you, your time as a mermaid has just about expired." She then grabbed Melody and send her to an ice cove, Flounder followed Melody and both got trapped when Morgana closed the cove.

"Catch you later. I've got bigger fish to fry!"

"Bigger fish! Now, there's an idea!" Undertow exclaimed following Morgana with Ariel as a prisoner.

"We gotta keep trying. "

"It's no use. It's too thick. Oh, Flounder. I've ruined everything. My mom is in danger because of me, I stole my grandfather´s trident and I let those manta rays hurt my brother and his friend." They stood a moment in silence, Melody felt defeated; meanwhile Flounder was trying to get out of the cove.

* * *

 **A/N: So here´s the next chapter, I´m really sorry for not updating as I wish, but the last two weeks were full of work. I´ll make my best to upload the next chapter soon. Don´t forget to R &R.**


	8. Ch7: Morgana s lair

Ch7: Morgana's lair  
Edward and Finic were on their way to tell King Triton and Prince Eric were Morgana was hiding. After being talking about a lot of things with his new friend Edward started to feel worried about his mother and sister. What if this Morgana had already won?, what if his mom and sister were already her prisoners? He didn't want to think that sort of things but they just appeared in his head. Finic seeing that Edward wasn't talking to much and didn't paying attention tried to talk to him.  
"Hey Edward, are you alright? You've been quiet for the last five minutes?"  
"Yeah I'm fine." Edward knew very well that he wasn't, but he didn't know if he could trust Finic, he just met that kid a few hours ago, but a part of him, very deeply knew that he could trust in Finic, he had a feeling that this yellow guppy beside him will be someday a good friend.  
"Ok I'm not; I mean I'm scared of that witch, what if she already hurt my mom? or Melody? I really care about them, I know the dream of a lot of kids of my age is that its parents and siblings disappear and things like that, but I'm different of those kids. Since I have memory, my sister has been a friend and supporter, just as my parents."  
"Wow I've never met someone who loved his sister that much."  
"Are you kidding me? she's my oldest friend, if Morgana hurts her or my mom you can bet that I'll have some issues with her."  
They finally arrived with King Triton, he was in the throne room, his expression showed worry, about Melody and about Ariel, she did it again, after 13 years she adventured to a dangerous place without telling him.  
"Grandfather!"  
"Edward what happened? Are you alright?"  
"Yes I'm fine, but my mom is on Morgana's lair, she's now with Melody."  
"And how you know about that?" King Triton asked, worried about the answer, after all Edward was Ariel's son, so he wouldn't be surprised if he did something risk too.  
"Yeah… speaking about that, maybe Finic and I followed her and Flounder very carefully, in order to help them."  
"So how are you two here?"  
"Edward and I made a race and then he shouted very loud and they listened to him."  
"There's no time to waste grandfather, prepare a carriage and be ready. I'll go and tell my dad."  
"Very well Edward, and one last question, what did your mother said when she figured out that you were there?"  
"Oh, she got mad, I think I will be punished or something, but this was totally worth it. Well see ya." After that, both kids started their way to Prince Eric's castle.  
King Triton stayed a few moments confirming his old though, that red haired boy was without a doubt Ariel's kid, just as Melody was.

* * *

"Flounder don't keep trying, it's impossible to break the ice. You'll get hurt."  
"Nonsense Melody we need to get out, I'm sure that they will come to rescue us."  
"Who?"  
"Well both kingdoms."  
"How, Morgana has my mom, who could tell everyone we're here." said Melody depressed and defeated just answering to keep speaking with someone.  
"Your brother and my son."  
"Eddie...he's right?"  
"Of course he is, just a little scratch, but that's all, they're telling your grandfather and your dad where Morgana is hiding."  
Melody looking at Flounder, tried to make a conversation with him, after all he didn't hesitate to go with her, if he didn't do that she would be alone in that cold prison.  
"So...you know my mom?"  
"Yeah, I know her Melody. She's my deepest friend. We lived a lot of adventures together, you know you're just like her, rebellious and brave."  
"I'm not brave Flounder, I'm selfish. I put in risk my mom and my brother because of my pursuit of answers."  
"And that's what you makes you brave, maybe it wasn't your best move for that, but you followed your path, this is a distraction, this prison, we're just making time. You're smart Melody think in a plan to defeat that sea witch, I know you can."  
"How do you know that? You don't even know me?"  
"But I know your mom, and if there's something that she always do is find a solution to every problem. And I barely knew you."  
"How?"  
"I was a guest the day that everyone wants to forget, we were all so happy, I saw Ariel again after quite some time, and your grandfather was going to finally meet you, since it was announced that your mother was waiting, he became a very kind king, and trust me he can be very scary and rude sometimes, but then, everything changed." Melody changed her face in a question mood.  
"Morgana appeared and then she grabbed you with her tentacle, she said that if King Triton didn't give her the trident she would feed her shark with you. Your parents were able to save you but she disappeared, after that your mom took the decision of build the wall and not allowed you to go into the sea."  
Melody, who now was having tears in her eyes, finally knew that all of what her parents did was because they loved her and Edward.  
"So she, she did that for me?"  
"Yes Melody, she did it for you, and then for your brother too."  
"Could you please tell me more about mom?"  
"I would love to, but you should ask her yourself."  
"I'm not sure, my time as a mermaid is almost over. I may not be able to..."  
"Hey Melody, don't think like that, as I said before think of something that might help."

* * *

"Whoa, this is your home?!"  
"Yup, it's big isn't?"  
"You bet."  
"Okay wait here, I will go and tell my dad, we will be there soon."  
"Ok" Finic said while Edward was taking out his ring, becoming a human again, fortunately for him, when he was above to walk again he had his same t shirt and pants, all dry. He ran as fast as he could and went to the castle looking for his father.  
"Dad! Dad, where are you?"  
"Eddie, what's wrong buddy? Why are you here, is your mom alright?"  
"That's why I'm here, it's a long story but all you need to know is that I know where is Morgana, we have to go now, mom's already there, and Melody too."  
Eric immediately prepared a ship with some sailors and met with King Triton and Finic on the shore.  
"Ok buddy you know where it is, lead us." When Eric looked that Edward was going to put on his ring, he knew that he was accepting his heritage, but still, he wanted to do something with him that he never could before because of certain reason. He had been waiting to share this moment with his son. "Hey Edward, would you like to come with me here on the ship, you might be able to learn some sailing tips from your old man."  
Did he just invited to sail with him? Edward was astonished; he always wanted to hear that, so he just had one short answer. "Yes sir."  
Finally Edward, Finic, Eric and Triton started their way to rescue Melody and stop Morgana for once and for all.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok sorry for being absent for a long time, right now I'm having a lot of compromises between finishing high school and starting college. Don't worry I'm already writing the rest of the chapters in order to upload sooner.**


	9. Ch8: Saving Melody

Ch8: Saving Melody  
"All hail Queen Morgana."

"I'm hailin'! I'm hailin'!" said Undertow full of joy.  
"Mom!" exclaimed Edward when he looked that Morgana had taken Ariel as her prisoner.  
"Morgana!" yelled King Triton arriving with his troops.  
"King Triton, oh please is that the best you can do?"  
"Release my daughter, surrender my granddaughter and I shall spare you." King Triton shouted full of rage.  
"You, please don't make me laugh, you have no power anymore, you should be obeying my commands."  
"I warn you witch."  
"Oooh. What you gonna do? Throw the crab at me?"  
"Face it Triton you're all washed up." said Undertow trying to make fun of the old merman.  
"I'm gonna be teaching you some manners." said Sebastian trying to pinch Undertow, when suddenly he received a blast from the trident. From the water all saw how Undertow became a shark again.  
"Where's Melody, what have you done with her?" Eric yelled to Morgana.  
"Oh you wanna join with your daughter, well I think That can be arranged." said the witch while Cloak and Dagger took the prince drowning him.  
Immediately Edward put on his ring and tried to save his father, fortunately for him Ariel had arrived with Sebastian, who managed to defeat Cloak and Dagger.  
"I'll take care of him honey, go and save Melody, she's trapped in the cave."  
Edward just nodded smiling at his mother; he went to the surface and looked for Finnic who surprisingly wasn't scared of the entire situation.  
"Hey Finic."  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you like to help me to look for my sister?"  
"Sure, what's the plan?"  
"Um well, there's no plan I just know where she and your dad are."  
"Hey, what if we look for something, I mean I think they might be trapped in something, let's go and look for something stinging.  
Edward went with Finic to a cove looking for pieces of ice they could use to break the trap but they didn't expect who they will find.  
"Going somewhere boys."  
"Um, no we just wanted to go away from all of this conflict, by the way I'm..."  
"Oh I know who you are kid, you're that girl's little brother, and my dinner. Imagine how proud Morgana will be when she find out that I exterminated you and your chubby friend."  
"Chubby?! Did you just called me chubby?!"  
"Yeah, so what, are you going to hit me, come on kid I'm like 50 times your size."  
Finic gave a look at Edward, telling him that they need to jump to the shark's back.  
Undertow got desperate very soon, he couldn't believe that two children were smarter and better than him so he started to swim very fast trying to make them fall and then eat them.

* * *

"Are you sure this might work Melody?"  
"Pretty sure Flounder." Melody said to him when she grabbed some rocks that were in the cave before she got trapped there. She wasn´t sure, but she was going to try very hard to get out of that cave, she was feeling very cold, and fact that she was having a race against time wasn´t helping.  
The mermaid started to hit the ice with the rocks, which they became more and more efficient each time she hit the ice.  
"Melody look, it's working, it's really working!"  
"Ok, you gotta help me if we want to get out soon, here start to hit the ice" said Melody giving Flounder another rock. The fish didn't hesitate and started help the little girl to escape, knowing that it was a race against time, they weren't sure how much time had Melody as a mermaid.  
"Ow! What, what's happening?" exclaimed the girl when she started to feel pain in her arm and in her tail, after that she could see how her red tail became two legs again.  
"Oh no!"

Melody started to punch the ice with her fists with fear, knowing that if nobody found them she was going to drown.  
She started to think in a million ways she could have avoided all of this, since the discussion with her mother, her deal with Morgana, how did she managed to trick her?"  
She started to feel weaker every second, but Flounder was still there, giving her courage to break the ice when suddenly it broke, she only was able to see a gray blur. She dismayed after that.  
"Melody! Ok, we can do this." Edward told to his now unconscious sister, he, Finic and Flounder were able to take her to the surface where she could finally breathe.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah, Mel, it´s me" the little boy said to his sister, who was now breathing calmly. "My, you really scared me today!"

"Yeah, sorry for not listening to you before, I thought that you were mad at me because I ran out without telling you."

"We´ll talk about it later, we have to defeat that squid witch, hey, squid witch, I like it that´s how I´m gonna call her. Squid witch how I didn´t came up with that before."

* * *

"Come on Eric, don't do this to me." Ariel said to her unconscious husband, she started to sing to him just like 13 years ago when she saved him from drowning.  
The prince started to cough spitting some water and looking to his wife.  
"Thank you Ariel."  
"Anytime darling. You should rest now."  
"No way, we have to defeat Morgana." said Eric trying to stand up but his feet didn't respond making him fall.  
"No you have to rest, when those manta rays grabbed you, they bite you on your feet, there's nothing you can do. Don't worry Melody's safe now."  
"Edward helped her right?"  
"He wasn't alone Flounder and his kid helped too, but yeah, Edward saved Melody."  
"They're just like you, both of them." Ariel couldn't helped to smile at that accomplish, Eric was right, but they couldn't stay there in peace. Now they just needed to deal with Morgana, Melody was out of the cove so it was an advantage, but their next move wasn't going to be an easy one.


	10. Ch9: Bye Bye Sea Witch

Ch9: Bye Bye Sea Witch

The day was ending, the sky turned dark, but the environment felt different, it wasn´t like a normal and calmly night, in that moment Morgana had the trident, luckily for Ariel and her family, Melody was able to get out of her prison because of Edward and his friend, but now, dealing with the sea witch was priority number one.

"Fools! I have the trident now. And all the creatures of the sea are in my power!" yelled Morgana to all of her enemies who were looking at her with fear, except from Triton who was full of anger. Morgana started to shoot green blasts to the mersoldiers, and when the lightning hit each one of them they bowed to the sea witch. "I'm the queen of the sea, and you will bow down before me!" yelled the witch full of joy of what she was doing.

"Ouch, this hurts, I can´t move!" said Finic. "Dad, why I can´t move? Will I stay like this forever?" Asked the guppy to Flounder, who was dealing with the same problem like him.

"Watch and see how utterly powerful I can be!" said to Ariel while she shoot a blast to her.

"Mom!" cried at unison Melody and Edward full of fear when they saw their mother fighting the magic and eventually bowing before Morgana. Edward had a better perspective of the suffering sea creatures, including now his mother and his friends.

"The end begins for all of you with fins!" Morgana felt how the power of the trident was decreasing each time she used it, but she didn´t want to show fear, she decided to use the rest of the magic with her worst enemy, Triton.

"Eddie, come on, become a human again, so we can both stop her." Melody told to her brother who seemed to be thinking in another plan that could be more effective.

"Actually, Mel, I have an idea, what if I distract her while you climb the ice, I mean, she will be looking for me, I just made Undertow killed himself, so she´s very angry with me, and…I´m afraid of heights." Melody just gave an amused look at Edward.

"Fine, ok, I can do this." Melody said to herself and then started to run to the iced throne. Edward just gave his sister a thumb up to cheer her up.

"Melody!" Edward shouted in attempt that his sister turned to him. "Good luck." The girl gave him a smile and nodded letting him know that the good wishes were welcomed.

* * *

"That´s it Triton, Bow down! Bow down before me!" said Morgana to the old merman, who was fighting the spell. Triton felt how the trident wasn´t very effective with her, and he was the only one who knew why.

"No your majesty, you mustn't." a defeated Sebastian said worryingly to his king.

"I´m sorry Sebastian." Still knowing that the trident wasn´t very powerful in Morgana´s hands, it was powerful enough to make him obey her commands. "I have no choice."

Melody was now climbing the ice when she saw King Triton bow to Morgana, she saw too Flounder, and her mother too; tears were forming in her eyes. _This is all my fault_. _I have to end this, one way or another._

"Oh! Wishes do come true." The witch said to herself. "See that, Ma? Who's your favorite now?" screamed Morgana to the dark sky.

"Hey Squid witch." Edward said to Morgana.

"What did you said?" answered to the boy in attempt to scare him.

"You heard me, or do you prefer ink breath, because it stinks here, and I assume it´s because of you."

 _Keep going Eddie, you´re doing great._ Said Melody to herself, she got to admit that right now, her brother´s sarcasm was very useful.

"Shut up you brat." _I can´t shoot him, if I do that, the trident wouldn´t have the power to let me kill Triton._ Morgana thought. _Fine, I´ll kill Triton and then I´ll deal with that kid and his stupid sister._ "It's over, Triton. I sentence you to oblivion!"

When Melody saw that the witch was going to kill her grandfather, she didn´t think twice and jumped taking away the trident.

"You! Just what do you think you're going to do with that?" said Morgana to the 12 year old girl.

"Stay back!" Melody replied, she was full of fear on her inside, but she owed this to all of the ones she accidentally betrayed.

"Wrong end sweetheart." Morgana laughed at the girl, she was trying to look that nothing mattered, but if Melody discovered that the trident didn´t work with her she could have the cards by her side.

Edward was watching Melody being wrapped by the witch, so he decided to do something, he hesitated by a moment, because he knew that his plan will work out, but because of that he was afraid, he took away his ring and decided to run to the ice throne too, he was running as fast as his legs allowed him.

Melody realized that she was using wrong the trident, but she was feeling fear on that moment, she could feel Morgana´s tentacle around her foot, she will throw her and let her die if she didn´t act soon, so in her mind she just thought of chop one of the tentacles with the trident.

"Grandfather…I think this belongs to you." King Triton raised his face when he heard his granddaughter´s voice talking to him for the first time, he could see that Melody was a very brave girl, he catch the trident and after that it lit a reddish yellow.

Melody got distracted when she gave back the trident and she fell from the ice when Morgana made an attempt of getting the power back. Ariel who was now released from the spell looked with suffering how her daughter was falling to the ground.

"Gotcha" Edward said as he grabbed Melody´s hand. He was standing in a good position, Melody was able to climb where her brother was and after that she took a deep breath.

They were amused when they saw how his grandfather shouted to Morgana that she will never hurt their family again.

"There will be no escape for you…ever!" He shot a blast to Morgana, who immediately froze. After that the ice palace started to shake.

"Hey Mel, I don´t want to rush you but I think that we should get away from here," said the redhead while he was standing up. "Because from my perspective we could get hurt here and I don´t want to spend my whole summer lying on bed."

"What do you suggest little brother? Jump to the water." Melody asked Edward trying to know what the idea was.

"Precisely, we´re not going to die if we jump from here, and we both can swim fast so… JUMP!" Both kids jumped from the ice that was starting to fall. They swam as fast as they could, when they reached to the shore Melody fell asleep exhausted.

* * *

"Dad?" She found herself being carried by her father, who seemed to be calmly. _Oh I´m glad that he´s all right, I hope that they´re not so angry with me, especially mom._

"Oh, Melody, I was so afraid we'd lost you."

"I was afraid too…sorry."

"Don´t worry darling, you´re safe now, it´s all that matters." Melody smiled and hugged Eric after hearing those words from him.

He carefully let Melody joined Ariel, who was cleaning Edward´s cheek, clearly he wasn´t enjoying that. His face changed when he saw his sister approaching to them.

"I'm sorry, mother" Melody said as she hugged Ariel, she didn´t care if she was angry with her, she was really sorry for all that she´d done.

"Oh, no, sweetie, we're sorry," _Wait, did mom just said that she´s sorry?_ Melody thought to herself. "We should have told you the truth before, to both of you." Ariel corrected herself when she saw Edward who was standing by Eric´s side.

"I didn´t mean to hurt anyone, and Eddie," turning to her brother "You saved me, you didn´t care of being afraid of heights, if you weren´t there I could…" Edward as seeing that Melody was still scared he decided to interrupt.

"Well of course, you know I´m afraid of heights, but if I had lost you, who will carry me to get the cookie jar from the kitchen." They all giggled after Edward´s joke. Melody hugged him tightly. "I guess it´s over. What a way to start summer vacations, you should run away from home more frequently you know." Edward said to Melody.

"Oh and sorry for what happened when we were at the castle…both castles," Edward turned to Melody trying to figure it out what was she talking about. "I mean first, because of running away without telling you and because of letting those rays hurt you and your friend."

"Nah, forget it, just please don´t do that again Mel, and don´t worry it didn´t hurt, at least I didn´t felt too much pain."

Melody just stared at Ariel who was looking at her with nothing but love, "I…I just hoped I'd be a better mermaid than a girl." She said with sadness in her words.

"Oh, Melody, sweetie, it doesn't matter if you have fins or feet. We love you and your brother for who you are on the inside, our very brave children."

"Just like their mother." King Triton said joining the little family. Melody couldn´t choose if she felt happy for meeting her grandfather or guilty for taking his trident or because she didn´t had a very thought of him because of the story Morgana told her, but as her parents and her brother, he didn´t seem to be angry with her, at least not as she knew, because she didn´t know him. She decided to take a risk, she never had met anyone in her family and she was happy to have someone else in her family.

"Oh grandfather." Melody said as she hugged him, she felt relieved when she felt that the old merman returned her the hug.

"Melody, I don't blame you for wanting to join us merfolk. And because you're my grandchildren, I'm giving you and your brother a most precious gift, I´m going to give both of you a choice. You can come to Atlantica with me or you can return to your home on land."

The girl turned to her parents and her brother, who was sharing the same worrying look in his face, will she became a mermaid and leave her home? Or Edward? What about her parents, she loved them, what if she had another option, maybe destroying the wall, if Morgana was gone, she was pretty sure that her parents will eventually remove it, there was no threat after all, not anymore.

"I have a better idea."

* * *

 **Okay, so I´m sorry for taking a long time to upload the chapter, but I wanted to write a good one, I read a few chapters of this story and I rushed it so, I´m taking this and the upcoming chapter (the last one of this story) and letting you know that it won´t end here, I´m working on a sequel, that´s all I can say right now. And by the way, I wanted to thank Many Faced Mage for giving me ideas for this chapter and for the nickname that Edward used with Morgana here. So I hope that you like this chapter and stay tuned for the next one. Thanks and don´t forget to R &R.**


	11. Ch10: A New Beginning

Ch10: A new beginning (Epilogue)

After defeating Morgana, the environment felt strange, it was a very tense feeling of peace, everything was over, but still the tension remained for a while.

Knowing that the sea witch was gone for sure, and that Melody was safe now Ariel decided it was time to be a human again, obviously with the help of her father, he even used his trident to repair Eric´s ship in order to let the family return to their home together.

When all of crowd were on board, he told them that they´ll meet at the surface in a matter of hours.

The trip began and the family had some time to bond with each other, Ariel and Eric finally could be themselves with Melody and Edward and don´t behave like the overprotective parents the children knew from a lifetime, at least not a lot.

"Edward, could you please get away from the edge of the ship?, you could fall into the water." Ariel told the boy, who was trying to have a better look of the ocean.

"But mom, it´s not so dangerous, plus, if I fall I just use my ring." Melody who had joined her mother watched her brother and giggled because of his fair argument.

"Hey, don´t support him, he never have traveled in a ship before, he could get hurt," Ariel said to the girl giving her a semi stern look.

Looking how his son wasn´t obeying Ariel, Eric had the idea of giving Edward a chance of driving the ship.

"Hey buddy, come here," Edward gave his father a curious look and joined him. "So, did you put attention when I told you how to drive the ship?

"Do you mean how to use the ship wheel?" the tiny boy raised his head to answer to his father,

"Yes," Eric said to Edward, "Come on," he let the boy get close to the ship wheel and he stood in front of him.

"So, where does a sailor need to direct the wheel when the captain say larboard?" Edward stood for a few seconds trying to remember, he was very smart, but he wasn´t giving Eric his full attention because of the excitement when they sailed from their home.

"Left? Yeah left, and starboard is when you have to turn to the right." Eric smiled at his son; he clearly wanted to use the wheel.

"Eddie, right now you don´t have to use the wheel, we´re on the right direction," the kid gave him a sad look, but then Eric told him that when they´ll have to use the wheel he will be there.

Ariel saw with cuteness that tender moment of father and son, what she reminded to ask Melody about her decision, she turned to her daughter who was watching the ocean "So, what is your idea?"

"My what?"

"Your idea, the choice that you told your grandfather." Ariel stood silent for a moment; it was strange telling something to Melody related to her past as a mermaid, but it felt nice and normal, she thought that she will have to get used to it. And of course, the curiosity of that stubborn little mermaid remained there, maybe not as strong as before, but Ariel was still Ariel.

"Oh…um, it´s a surprise, but trust me mother, you will love it...or not." _Maybe she could get mad at me for destroying a wall that took at least a year to be built, or she could be happy knowing that land and sea will be together again and that finally we can interact with our family under the sea sometimes, if grandfather doesn´t mind of course._

* * *

The ship arrived near the castle, and as Eric promised he let Edward help with the ship wheel, obviously helping him too, in fact Eric did the entire job, Edward wasn´t strong enough to move the ship, he just thought he did. King Triton arrived almost at the same time with Sebastian, Flounder and Finic. Ariel, Eric and Edward get inside the castle while Melody stayed outside with her grandfather.

"So, are you sure this is your choice? I could turn you into a mermaid for a while if you want." King Triton told Melody who was standing in a rock.

"Yeah, besides, after all of these events, I don´t know if I could be very welcomed with the merfolk," _I mean, I stole the trident from their king_ Melody thought to herself.

"But you didn´t stole it because you had bad intentions, you were a victim of a witch, you don´t have to blame yourself," Melody gave him a shy smile.

"Grandfather, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything my dear."

"Um well, when I was climbing Morgana´s throne I saw that she was feeling weak, was she sick or something, because she didn´t seemed to be like that when we met or when she trapped me?"

The old merman rubbed his beard and trying to answer to his granddaughter with an understandable explanation."Well Melody, it was because of the Trident," he saw the confused expression in the girl´s face and continued, "The trident itself is a living being, he can´t get hurt or something but he can have decisions, the most important is when the trident choose the next heir to the throne."

"So, the trident worked for Morgana because it wanted to?" Melody continued. She seemed to be very curious about that, if the trident had like a _mind_ by its own, why it worked with the witch?

"No my girl, it didn´t want, it was being used against its will, it was fighting against her too, but it wasn´t easy, so it started showing less power each time she used it."

"Oh…so what you mean is that the trident it´s on our side? I mean the good ones?"

"If you want to see it that way, yes," the old merman answered to the girl, he remembered on that moment that she still hadn´t asked for her choice, "So, are you ready?"

"Like never before."

* * *

With that the old king raised the trident and shoot to the wall, when it was fully gone Melody could see that from the other side, her family and people from the town were waiting outside the castle.

Edward who was being carried by his mother shared the same smile like the rest of the family, both kingdoms were in the party, the union between land and sea for good, merfolk and humans interacting with each other, Ariel giving her daughter her lost necklace, and Edward playing with Finic.

The rest of the day was fulfilled with laughs and jokes, eventually humans and merpersons started to go back to their homes, leaving the royal family and its closest friends alone.

Ariel and Eric were talking to King Triton, Flounder and Sebastian while Melody, Edward and Finic were having a fun time with Max.

"Oh daddy, I loved Melody´s idea, that wall was hated by all, I´m glad that we´re a family again." The former mermaid said full of joy to her father.

"Yes Ariel, we´re all together at last, now you have to promise that you will come to visit once for a while, like normal families, like twice a month or something," Triton saw Ariel´s happy face and looked at his son in law, "and that instruction goes for you too, Eric, you have never come to my kingdom, I´m waiting for the day you join us."

Eric turned to see Ariel who was biting her lip containing her emotion. "I would love to dad, thank you."

"Oh Ariel by the way we can relive the good old days when you come." Flounder told to his friend embracing Sebastian with a fin. The old crab immediately spoke to the grown fish.

"You mean the good old days for you two, their weren´t good for me."

Ariel giggled facing that Sebastian was telling the truth, Flounder and her always put Sebastian out of his limits with their adventures.

"Oh I would love that, thank you."

On the other side of the beach Finic didn´t seemed to be enjoying the time with his new friends. Edward noticed that and he tried to know what happened.

"Finic? Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah I´m fine, it´s just that what about now?" Edward was confused with the guppy´s statement. "You will go to you castle, I will go to my home, and yeah, we will still seeing each other but…"

Edward knew what Finic was trying to say, they maybe hadn´t met years ago, but both of them needed a friend, and now that they had deal with a sea witch they could have a lot of adventures together.

"Hey, I know what you want to say; actually I was going to ask my grandfather something about that."

* * *

Flounder, Sebastian and Finic returned to their respective homes, but before leaving Edward told Finic to no worry about that, that his plan will work, when King Triton was about to leave Edward called him.

"Grandfather…?"

"Yes Edward." The boy took out his ring and went to his parents´ side, in order to give him permission to stay the whole summer in Atlantica.

"About the choice, well, I like my life as a human…but I don´t know if I could, spend some time on your kingdom."

Ariel and Eric turned to their son astonished with his petition; _I thought Melody was going to ask that instead of Edward,_ said Eric to himself.

"Eddie, honey, I don´t know if that could be possible, maybe a few days, but not the whole summer honey, your grandfather is very busy with a whole kingdom." Ariel said to her boy.

Triton kept looking at Ariel, _How much did I miss? When she became like me with those two kids? Would I´ll be ready for kids at the palace again, I´m not strong like before,_ the king thought to himself.

He knew that maybe he wasn´t a young father when Ariel was little, but still was stronger that now, part of him missed that sense of worry that Ariel and his other daughters made him feel some years ago.

"Nonsense Ariel," the king spoke, everyone looked surprised at the merman before he continued "I may not be as strong as before and I have a kingdom to rule, but that didn´t stopped you when you ran away, twice," Ariel blushed when Eric and her children turned to her.

"I was younger daddy and plus, Edward is very stubborn too." Ariel said trying to make everyone forget her father´s comment.

"You ran away mom?" Melody asked Ariel.

"It´s a long story sweetie," Ariel answered to her "I´d tell you another day."

"So…Can I go mom? Please." Edward asked while he was trying to make a puppy face.

"For me there´s no problem buddy," Eric told to his boy rubbing his hair, "What do you say Ariel, going there could be good for him."

"Fine," Edward smiled when his mother finally agreed to let him go, "but with some conditions, one, you will never go anywhere alone, and two, you can´t stay up all night, I don´t want you to move your schedule," the boy nodded at Ariel, "ok, go and have some fun honey."

Edward was so excited that he didn´t replied when Ariel planted a kiss on his cheek. He said goodbye to Eric and Melody and put his ring in his index finger, splashing in the water.

"Melody, the offer goes for you too," the proud grandfather tried to convince Melody.

"Thank you grandfather, but I will prefer stay here, I want to talk to my parents about some things, but don´t worry I will be visiting constantly." She answered as she was being embraced by Ariel.

"Oh, I almost forgot it," he asked for Melody´s necklace and using his trident a yellow shining illuminated the scene. Melody was curious about what her grandfather have done with her beloved present.

"There you go, now it has the same function like your brother´s ring, each time you want to become a mermaid, just open the necklace, the magic will do the rest."

Melody smiled at Triton and gave him a warm hug. "Thank you grandfather. See you soon Eddie, we´ll find out who´s the fastest of the two of us."

"You bet Mel."

"See you soon daddy." Ariel said to her father. Triton and Eric then shared a handshake.

"Be a good boy ok" Ariel told to Edward, she wasn´t so sure about her decision, but Eric was right, maybe staying there could be good for him, having his own adventures, he needed that.

"Yup, see you soon guys." Edward said to his family before starting his way to Atlantica with his grandfather. A summer full of adventures were waiting for the whole family, just they didn´t know that on that moment.

* * *

 **Ok guys, this is the last chapter, but don´t worry, I´m working on 5 one shots based on Edward´s summer in Atlantica, with new characters, and after that a whole new story, making a crossover, this upcoming story is very special for me because it won´t be a "re-telling" story like this one, it will have some aspects of TLM 3, but this will be a new story, plus it will have songs. Stay tuned for the upcoming stories and don´t forget to R &R. Thank you.**


End file.
